


What Would You Do?

by ThylacineLily



Series: Ryan/Pete Series [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ryan wants is for a record exec to hear his album, and Pete is the guy that can make that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do?

"I'll tell you what Ryan..." Pete said, tracing his index finger lightly under Ryan's jaw-line, his locked with the wide ones of the younger male. "I'll put in a good word for your band, help you make it, if you do me one... Little... Favor..." As he spoke, his hand slid down, coming to rest on the back of Ryan's neck.

Ryan stared at Pete, his face warming from the look in Pete's eyes and the smirk his lips were curved into. "Wh-What do I have to do?"

Pete took Ryan's hand into his free one and slowly pulled it to his body, resting it on his already noticeable arousal. "I'm sure we can make some type of arrangement."

Ryan blushed more when he felt Pete's semi twitch against his hand. "Pete, I... I don't. I'm not into guys."

"You want your band to be heard by a record exec, don't you?" Pete asked, bending his head to press his lips to Ryan's warm neck, sending chills down Ryan's spine as his eyes slipped close. "I could make it happen for you Ryan, I could seel your music to anyone," he kissed below his ear and nibbled softly on his earlobe, moaning softly when Ryan's hand gave a small, almost unnoticeable squeeze. "All you have to do, is make it worth it to me..."

"If I do this... You'll," his words were interrupted by a gasp when Pete's hand left his neck and moved to his crotch, stroking him through his pants. "Oh... God... You'll sell it to them?"

"I'll make them beg me for you guys," Pete answered as he added a little more pressure to Ryan's budding erection, making him moan softly. "Do we have a deal Ryan? One time offer here."

Ryan was torn... Torn between his upbringing, his girlfriend, his beliefs, and the dream he and his friends shared of making it big. If he did this, they would have their wish come true, but he would be sinning, cheating on his girlfriend... But did she have to know? And wouldn't God forgive him for doing this for his friends? He wasn't actually attracted to men, so wouldn't it be okay to do this?

"O...Okay. I'll do it," he said, looking at Pete when he pulled back to look at him. "What exactly do I have to do?"

"Well, you said you weren't into guys, so I'm guessing that would mean you have a tight, virgin ass... I won't take that from you... How about you give me a blow job now, and as soon as your contract is official, you give me a thank you blow job." He gave Ryan's semi another squeeze and let go.

Ryan nodded and slowly got on his knees, looking up at Pete as Pete looked down, watching him. He brought his hands up to Pete's belt, unbuckling it. His hands started to shake slightly as he undid the button and slid down the zipper of Pete's pants. He swallowed hard as he hooked his thumbs in Pete's pants and pulled them down slowly, coming face to face with the older man's boxer briefs, where a thick erection was waiting for him. He looked at it, nearly panicking out of this, before he looked up at Pete.

"What are you waiting for?" Pete asked softly, stroking Ryan's cheek with his hand. "No one's going to find out. Only the two of us will know."

"Well... I... I'm not into guys... So I've never done this before..."

Pete chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Ryan's hair. "Hasn't your girlfriend ever sucked your cock?" When Ryan slowly nodded, Pete brushed his hand on his cheek again. "Then do what she did to you."

Ryan nodded again before he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Pete's arousal through the thin fabric that separated him from Pete's cock. He heard a small noise come from Pete as he slid the underwear down, wrapping his hand around the shaft.

Pete inhaled sharply at the feeling of a cold hand closing around his warm flesh. He looked down at him, watching, needing to see it as Ryan's lips, trembling slightly, closed around his head and a hesitant tongue brushed against his hole. He moaned softly as he cupped Ryan's cheek, stroking the boy's cheek bone with his thumb. He continued to watch as Ryan sucked on the head before taking a couple of inches into his mouth, looking up at Pete.

Ryan felt something stir inside of him when he took Pete's head into his mouth and brushed his tongue against the slightly salty flesh. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and he willed it to stop as he took more into his mouth, running his tongue on the underside, closing his eyes when Pete moaned. He took more in, sucking a little harder now as he looked up at Pete, whose eyes were closed. He began to slowly bob his head, only taking it what little he could for now. Being careful about making noise and too much movement, he moved his hand to his pants, rubbing himself through the fabric, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Pete opened his eyes, grinning when he saw where Ryan's hand was. He moaned softly when Ryan gently bit down, mid-shaft. He kept his hips from thrusting, remember the boy hadn't done this before, which meant he had the gag reflex of a anorexic person. He watched as Ryan's mouth moved back and forth on his cock, moaning when he gently bit down again and took more of Pete's cock into his mouth. Pete closed his eyes and leaned his head back slightly, losing himself in the pleasure Ryan was giving him.

Ryan looked up again before he undid his pants and took his cock out, jerking it, needing to get off now. His actions, the taboo of it all was turning him on, and although he hated this, his body was reacting to it in a way he never thought he would. He held back a moan as he took more of Pete's cock into his mouth, sucking harder now as he relaxed with what he was doing.

Pete looked down and grinned when he saw what Ryan was doing. He placed his hand on the back of the boy's head so he couldn't pull off. "You know," he moaned softly when Ryan's tongue found his vein again. "Here I thought you were this shy little guy who wasn't all that into guys... Guess I was wrong."

Ryan stopped and looked up, his mouth still on Pete's cock as he stared up, his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. He started to pull off but was pushed back on by Pete's hand, which was obviously stronger than his neck muscles. He tried again, but was pushed back on, almost gagging him. He looked up at Pete again, his fear showing in his eyes.

"Keep sucking Ryan... It's too late to go back on our deal," he said and smirked the same way as he had earlier. When Ryan hesitated and continued to slowly move his head again, Pete let out a small groan and ran his fingers through Ryan's hair. "Keep jacking yourself off Ryan, it was hot watching you do that."

Ryan blushed harder than he had been earlier, and started back up as he pressed his tongue on the bottom of Pete's cock, closing his eyes as he took more in, gagging slightly. He pulled back and swallowed, his mouth closing down from the action, making Pete moan. The sound of Pete's moan made him shiver as chill went down his spine. His hand moved faster on his own cock as he sucked harder and faster on Pete's.

"Mmm, that's it Ryan," he moaned, tangling his fingers in the boy's hair. "Just like that. Fuck," he groaned as Ryan bit down a little harder, not enough to hurt. He inhaled sharply when Ryan moaned, sending vibrations over the throbbing cock. "You're liking this now, aren't you Ryan?" He looked down at the boy as he looked up at him.

"Mhm," he answered as he closed his eyes and took more in, pushing off his gag reflex when it tried to hit. He sucked harder, moaning as he jerked his cock faster, tightening his hold around it. He put his free hand on Pete's hip and squeezed slightly.

Pete moaned, leaning his head back again. "I knew you would. You seem like you would make a good little slut Ryan," he said before a moan tore from his throat when Ryan moaned hard and took his cock in his throat, biting down at his base.

Ryan bobbed his head faster, being careful not to set off his gag reflex as he sucked off Pete. His hand moved faster now as he got close to his orgasm. He whimpered softly on Pete's flesh, making the older male thrust against his face.

"Try to open and relax your throat for me Ryan," Pete ordered. When Ryan listened to him and looked up, he grabbed the back of Ryan's head and began to slowly fuck his face, only going slow so Ryan could get used to it. He saw him gag slightly and pulled out enough for him to get it under control before he continued, picking up his pace when Ryan scooted himself closer. "Fuck Ry," he moaned as he fucked the boy's face, looking down and watching as Ryan jerked himself, whimpering softly. "You wanna get off Ry?" He asked, managing a twisted grin when Ryan looked at him with pleading eyes. "Think you can hold it off until I'm done fucking this pretty little face?"

Ryan moaned and nodded only the slightest bit before gagging slightly again as Pete thrust faster again, his hips starting to lose their rhythm.

"Fuck!" Pete cried out and gave a hard thrust, no longer caring about Ryan gagging. He was too close to care about the owner of the mouth on his cock now as his orgasm drew near. He gave a few more thrusts before he lost himself in Ryan's mouth, spilling his cum down the boy's tongue and throat.

Ryan gagged again as he tried to swallow all that Pete gave him. He moaned on Pete's cock as he reached his own orgasm, his hips thrusting into his hand as he shuddered. He looked up when Pete pulled out and leaned against the wall, panting softly. Licking his lips clean and wiping any spare cum from his face, wiping it on the floor, he scooted forward again and kissed Pete's thighs before he pulled up the boxer briefs and pants. He carefully zipped them up and did the button, buckling Pete's belt. He put his own cock back in his pants and stood, fixing them.

Pete grinned as he watched Ryan, who now looked at him with uncertainty. "Come here," he said, kissing Ryan once he was within reach. He groaned softly at the taste of his own fluids in the younger male's mouth. He broke away from the kiss and chuckled. "Not bad for a first-timer."

"Will you keep your word?" Ryan asked, not even caring how he did. Obviously he'd done good for Pete to say that.

Pete nodded. "As promised I'll make them beg for you Ryan," he said and stroked the kid's cheek before he pushed off the wall and raked a hand through his hair. "Well, I'd better head on out. Call your friends, tell them I'll take you on," he said with a wink before he walked out of the front door of Ryan's house, leaving Ryan to stare after him.


End file.
